Le Combat d'une reine
by Leia Sayuri
Summary: Phoebe accepte d'assumer son rôle de Reine des Enfers au côté de Cole. Se situe entre l'épisode 4X19 et 4X20. Qu'adviendra t'il par la suite de son couple avec cole, le fœtus maléfique se développe à une vitesse surprenante sous la surveillance perpétuelle de la prophétesse. Piper, Paige et Léo mettront aussi tout en œuvre pour sauver Phoebe, qui bascule peu a peu du côté du mal.


Bonjour à ! Je suis débutante dans le monde des Fanfiction. Je lis très souvent, et me laisse emporter par vos histoires. Cette fois ci je me lance, en espérant que mon histoire vous plaira. Toutes critiques et avis sont bons à prendre. Bonne Lecture à tous !

 **PS** : Je remercie ma correctrice **Dianacat05**

 **Fanfiction : Charmed Le Combat d'une Reine**

 **Pairing :** Cole/la source/ Phoebe Halliwell

 **Disclaimer:** _Phoebe Halliwell accepte d'assumer son rôle de Reine des Enfers au côté de Cole. Se situe entre l'épisode 4X19 et 4X20. Qu'adviendra t'il par la suite de son couple avec cole, le fœtus maléfique se développe à une vitesse surprenante sous la surveillance perpétuelle de la prophétesse. Piper, Paige et Léo mettront aussi tout en œuvre pour sauver Phoebe, qui bascule peu a peu du côté du mal._

 **Chapitre 1 : Les déboires de la nouvelle reine des enfers**

Quelques heures après le couronnement ... Phoebe regardait au loin le ciel étoilé, appuyer contre la rembarde de l'immense balcon. Elle réfléchissait au derniers événements, qui aurait cru il y a encore quelques heures qu'elle serait encore au côté de cole, et qui plus est, la nouvelle reine des enfers. Ironie comme situation, sachant qu'elle était une Halliwell une des lignées les plus puissantes, et respectée dans le monde de la magie blanche. Sa mission était de vaincre les démons, protéger les innocents, et elle se retrouvait couronner, portant l'héritier de la source. La source qui se trouver être Cole, quand elle y repensé son cœur se serra, il lui avait mentis, duper et tromper, alors qu'elle lui faisait pleinement confiance. Elle porta une main instinctive à son ventre, pas encore rond du fait qu'elle n'était qu'à 3 mois de grossesse. Soupira et se demander si tout cela n'étais qu' un mauvais rêve. L'ex sorcière repensa à ses sœurs, et imaginer la déception et l'inquiétude qu'elles avaient pu ressentir, mais elle avait choisis un autre destin au côté de l'amour de sa vie elle en était certaine, elle réussirait d'une manière ou d'une autre à sauver cole, comme quand il était balthazar à l'époque. Leur amour était plus fort que tout, il le fallait pour le futur être à venir ... Dans ces pensées elle n'entendit pas son mari arrivait dans la pièce.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors comme ça Phoebe !

\- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Fit elle amusée en se retournant vers lui

\- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, il s'arrêta un moment la toisant tu en doutes ?

\- Non bien sûr que non souffla t'elle

\- Phoebe qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non rien c'est juste que ... elle marcha nerveusement dans la pièce cherchant ses mots tout ... tout ça ... j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve tu vois

\- Je sais que tout ceci est bouleversant mais phoebe tu as fait le choix de devenir ma reine, tout va changer maintenant !

\- C'est a dire ? Dit elle méfiante

\- Il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans les enfers, je risque de ne pas être trop présent pendant quelques semaines

\- Comment ça tu ... tu comptes m'abandonner elle regarda son ventre y posa une main protectrice et le regarda de nouveau ... nous abandonner demanda t'elle inquiète

\- Jamais de la vie je ne vous abandonnerez toi et le bébé affirma t'il lui tenant les épaules et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Les réunions se dérouleront à la maison, c'est juste que je ne serais pas a tes côtés comme tu le souhaiterais

\- elle souffla écoute cole s'il faut remettre de l'ordre dans les enfers et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix ...

\- Tu ne m'en veut pas alors ? Demanda t'il inquiet une main poser contre sa joue

\- Jamais de la vie je n'en t'en voudrais cole dit elle le regardant amoureusement, souriante cole était toujours la elle le sentait

Cole souria et embrassa phoebe, il aimait par dessus tout cette femme il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle est acceptée de régner a ses côtés, sans elle tout cela ne servait a rien, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Phoebe ressentit tout l'amour de cole dans se baisser, qui se transforma très vite en baisser passionné et intense. Cole mit fin au baiser au grand damn de l'ex sorcière. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle

\- Je vais tout faire pour que notre bébé puisse grandir dans un royaume loyal et soumis à notre règne, il sera en sécurité je te le promet dit il la regardant avec envie, se rapprochant d'elle il commença a la tirer vers lui de façon possessive prêt a l'embrasser de nouveaux je t'aime phoebe et je te serais toujours reconnaissant d'être devenue ma reine

\- Je t'aime cole et je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à tes côtés, je veux moi aussi que notre bébé grandissent dans un royaume des plus sûrs mais en attendant fit elle malicieuse

Phoebe poussa Cole contre le lit, et se mit a califourchon sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec luxure, il aimer d'un amour fou et sa même la source ne pouvais le lui enlever. Il était damner par sa beauté. La jeune femme de façon sensuelle ondula des hanches et se frotta contre l'érection grandissante de son mari. Un sourire malicieux et le regard brillant d'amour pour cole elle commença a retirer les boutons de sa chemise. Cole silencieux la regarda tout simplement. Une fois les boutons enlever elle fit glisser doucement la chemise et s'attarda a regarder la musculature de cole, il était la perfection incarnée, il ne lui fut pas longtemps pour commencer à caresser de façon sensuelle, ses épaules et son torse. Cole n'attendit pas plus longtemps il mit la main dans les cheveux de phoebe et la tira à lui afin de l'embrasser avec passion. Tout en saferant a lui retirer la fermeture de sa belle robe noir, qu'elle n'avait pas enlever depuis le couronnement. La robe glissa doucement au sol, phoebe s'étant mises debout ne laissant apparaître qu'une poitrine voluptueuses et une culotte en dentelle noire. Cole la dévora du regard, son érection n'attendant plus que d'être libérer de son pantalon de costard. Phoebe se remis a califourchon sur lui, cole s'empressa de palper les seins de la nouvelle reine qui gémis de plaisir. Cole souria intérieurement satisfait. Il accentua le plaisir de sa femme, en léchant un mamelon et pinçant et palpant l'autre. Phoebe grogna de plaisir, et commença activement à enlever le pantalon de cole. Voyant qu'elle y arriver pas, troubler par les caresses de cole qui mordillait son téton, elle l'allongea et avec une main fit disparaître le pantalon de cole. Cole regarda amusé phoebe, qui pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, les joues rouges au joues. Cole la mis sous lui plus amoureux que jamais

\- Dis donc en voila une qui est pressé il l'embrassa tu apprend vite dis donc !

\- Tu oublies qui je suis fit elle sensuellement

Il la pris par les cheveux et l'embrassa sauvagement, il fit glisser sa main sous la culotte de phoebe qui gémis, car dans quelque secondes elle savait, des frissons de plaisir la parcoururent quand cole toucha son clitoris et commença a presser son bouton. Phoebe cria de plus en fort que cole exercer des pressions rapide. Un autre doigts commença a descendre vers les plis de phoebe, déjà bien humide par l'excitation

\- Par tout les enfers cole fit elle

Juste après cette phrase, cole fit pénétrait un doigt a l'intérieur de phoebe. Qui était dans tout ces états. Puis cole étant d'humeur très joueuse, en mis un second. Il frottait contre les parois allez de plus en plus vite et fort, phoebe était au bord. Mais cole en voulait plus maintenant, il retira son caleçon et se plaça devant l'entrée de sa femme. Phoebe reprenait ses esprits encore secouée de ce que venait de lui faire cole, quelques secondes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux amoureusement. Sa virilité déjà bien érigé se frotta à l'entrée de phoebe. Cette dernière gémit sous le contact. Il la pénétra avec une extrême délicatesse. La reine ferma les yeux à la sensation. Ces coups de reins étaient à la fois rude doux, et sauvage. L'ex sorcière ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire ! Elle referma ses jambes autour de lui, Cole était comme une seconde peau. Ceci encouragea le démon, qui buta de plus en plus fort en elle. Plongé dans le regards de l'une l'autre,le souffle court, ils repartirent dans un baiser langoureux qui dura, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent vraiment y mettre fin. Phoebe d'humeur taquine, inversa leur place en une seconde. Esquissant un sourire coquin, Cole posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, tout en penchant sa tête dans un geste sensuel, qui remplit de désir le roi des enfers. Plaquant ses mains sur son torse , elle prit le relais et fit claquer son bassin contre celui de son homme. Celui ci comprimant sa prise sur sa taille, pour donner plus d'ampleur au mouvement, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la jouissance.

Phoebe se laissa tomber de tout son corps dans les bras de Cole, tout deux cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles. ils restèrent dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ne revienne. Le démon ajouta avec fierté. "Vous êtes fabuleusement douée, Ma reine !" sourit-il. Elle explosa de rire, "Je peux vous retourner le compliment, roi de tout les enfers" Allonger dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux, et plus amoureux que jamais, ils s'endormirent épuisés, de tout les événements de la journée.

Seulement dans les enfers, une personne venait d'observer ce qui venait de se passer entre cole et phoebe, et tout ceci ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait trop travaillé sur ce plan, elle en était presque au bout, il ne fallait pas que cette sorcière vienne tout gâcher. Cole avait pris l'ascendant sur la source, et ça elle ne pouvait le cautionner. Avant les multiples réunions, prévus pour la réorganisation des enfers. La survie de la source mais aussi de la sienne, en dépendait. Elle se retourna décidée, et fit apparaître un grimoire, elle l'ouvrit, et il se mit a la page qu'elle souhaitait. Un rictus cruel apparut, cette potion sera parfaite pour ces plans ...


End file.
